Give me an Ending
by dark-angel813
Summary: "Shhhhh!Damn it!" Knowing how paper thin walls could be, I tried to keep him silent the best way I could… I kissed him.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hello, hello! Ok I wrote this fan fiction because misfits inspired me especially, ofcourse, Nathan Young. I do not own ANYTHING although I wish I did… or be in it for that matter… ok umm I will say in advance sorry for any grammatical errors and all that. I haven't slept yet and I need lots and lots of coffee so my head is still buzzing with thoughts. I'm sorry for useless words that I'm babbling right now. Ok so, carry on! Please enjoy!)

Chapter one: Oh bloody hell

_Howling Wolf's Smokestack lightning playing in the background…_

'Oh. Oh yeah, give it to me… yeah… come on, baby.'

That's what was in my head seeing Nathan Young rubbing suntan lotion all over his thigh.

"Oh, you fucking, sexy, Irish motherfucker!"

I was about to cum with Nathan biting his lip, friskily rubbing his right thigh.

"Hey, honey. It's time for din-ner…"

My mom said suddenly barging in while I was about to hit my load.

I had a second to hit the pause button with Nathan's ass all over the screen, him rubbing suntan lotion all over it.

"Amelia Jacques! What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

Obviously, she had put two and two together.

"Mom! Don't you knock? You're invading my privacy here!"

She grabbed the remote from my hand and turned the TV off and turned to me.

'Oh fuck. Here we go again…' I thought sighing while rolling my eyes.

You remember that awkward moment where your mom sits down with you and gives you that birds and the bees talk? Well… my mom is different.

"Honey," She started while sitting down beside me. "Masturbating isn't something to be ashamed of… Well, it is considering you're 19, still don't have a boyfriend… Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"MOM!" I shouted while changing into my underwear and putting on my jeans and shirt that I grabbed from the floor.

"What? Really… It's just that you're a pretty girl. There must be a guy that's interested in you… Are you gay?"

She asked while following me through the door. Dad was in the hallway obviously hearing the last part with a confused look on his face.

I just shook my head and walked pass by him.

"I don't think I'll be eating dinner. I'll be out." I said not caring what they'll say as I got my keys from the hook and walked out the door.

"Fuck." I said in front of my steering wheel having a moment to breathe and turned the key in the ignition.

'Mental note: I HAVE got to fix the lock on my door.'

OOO

Music was blaring all around me as I was taking a sip of my beer.

I glanced at my friend who was making a face. I can't figure out if she's about to go to the bathroom or laugh out loud because of what I told her.

I wish it was the bathroom face.

I took another swig of my beer… a long one.

"You fucka!" was all I can make out in the middle of her laughter.

"Are you done?"

Nope… She still kept going and aside from the blaring music that could deafen every person around here, she still caught people's attention who ended up looking at us. Eyes moving back and forth like a tennis tournament.

I ended up slamming my beer bottle down, liquid spewing from the bottle and gave her a look.

"What?" I said coldly. Apparently out of patience and annoyed.

Christie calmed herself down and opened her mouth which I wish she didn't

'Me and my big mouth.'

"You masturbated all over that Nathan guy and your mum still thought you were gay?" She shouted over the music.

I just pretended I didn't hear her and took another long drink.

"Seriously, mate. Your mum has got a point. You're at your age to be datin', yeah? Why don't you have a boyfriend?" She took a drink of her beer. "At least, have a shag now and then to pacify those sexual urges of yours."

"Dude. Seriously. I can get this talk with my mom. I thought I went out with my friend to have fun?"

Christie just shrugged and took another drink of her beer.

I started to play with my bottle. I just couldn't explain myself to a drunken, drugged out Christie. It's not that I don't like guys, it's just that I haven't found the right one… and the right one for me is an Irish, wimpy, asshole who doesn't give a fuck about anyone other than himself and the only gesture he knows is moving his hand back and forth.

I drank the remaining contents of my bottle and gestured for another one.

"That's what's wrong with you, Lia. You spend all your time watching reruns and fantasizin' over that green-eyed bloke. It's just fiction, yeah? You should get a life… at least, get one… …."

She kept going on and on and as I was drowning out everything she said all I can think of was that 'green-eyed bloke'.

Yes. Those green eyes. Those big pools of olive green you can see yourself falling into with his big dark eyebrows complementing them whenever he changes his facial expression, the mop of hair that looks so soft to touch… and those lips-.

"Oi!"

"What!?" I snapped back to reality and realized my friend is looking at me all weird like.

"You need a man." Was all she said then grabbed me and lead me to the dance floor. I barely had time to finish my beer.

OOO

The dance floor was crowded with people jumping up and down to the beat of the techno music blaring off of the speakers. I was actually having fun while fixing the strap of my bra every now and then because it was slipping off my shoulder while Christie was jumping up and down with her hear down and one hand up in the air.

A few minutes passed and there were a group of guys dancing with us.

I whispered to Christie that I was just going to the bar to cool off.

Apparently, she was having too much fun to give a shit to what I have to say. I didn't mind as I made my way to the bar evading people as I passed by.

I ordered another beer, gesturing to the bartender while leaning on the glowing counter with both of my arms crossed and looked up at three flat screen TVs that were on. One on the left was on Discovery Channel, the one in the middle is on the sports channel and the one on the right was news. They were all muted. The news channel caught my eye with a woman talking about something with a picture at her side of rolling thunder clouds and a bit of lightning. Suddenly, I felt light-headed, my vision was getting all blurry.

'What the fuck?' I thought holding the counter with one hand and my other hand holding my head. I tried to shake it off but everything went blank.

OOO

I woke up just as I had passed out. I swear I passed out. I looked around, people were still dancing. The bartender was grabbing my drink and the news was the same as I saw it before; thunder clouds rolling in with a bit of lightning.

'That's odd.'

I shook it off. I grabbed my drink from the bartender and handed him some money. Taking a swig of my beer, I tried to look up again but instead turned to Christie's voice calling out to me. She was with a couple of guys making their way towards me.

"This is Emmitt and Dean."

"Drake." Dean corrected Christie.

She just stared at him with her _what_ look then continued, "I like Dean better." She said then stepped closer to me.

"You should take Emmitt. I think he is more your type." She whispered in my ear then moved back and gave me a wink.

"Well, then. I'll be going home with Dean,"

"Drake."

"see you tomorrow! Kiss kiss." She said blowing a kiss and left with _Dean_ following behind her… leaving me with _this_ guy. I took another drink of my beer. A long one.

Emmitt was quiet. We just stood there looking at the waves of silhouettes moving to the music.

I leaned in tip-toeing to his somewhat 6ft. stature to whisper in his ear.

"Wanna get out of here?"

He nodded.

I finished the remaining contents of my beer then left.

OOO

His lips were all over me.

I mean he wasn't that bad looking and he smelled nice too… His tongue right now just could resemble my golden retriever when I was 5, just lapping around.

"Um, wait… Wait. Emmitt." I said trying to push him away.

"What? What's wrong? If you're worried I'm going to get you pregnant, don't. I have this!" He said while showing me his condom that he got out from his back pocket.

"Uh, yeah. I can see you brought a condom." I said smiling at him while I patted him on his shoulder.

"But I'm not feeling it right now. I'm sorry…" I said giving him my most apologetic look and tried to move away from under him and grabbed my shirt from under the seat of the car.

He straightened up and put his shirt back on and zipped up his pants. I can still see his throbbing member through it.

As we got out of the back seat, I heard him say, "Fucking bitch. You're just a fucking tease."

"Yeah? I wouldn't want to have sex with a guy who has a salivary gland problem anyway!" I shouted as he strode off and I continued as I moved to the driver's seat, "And your breath stinks like my golden retriever after eating his own shit!"

His breath didn't smell like shit. I just said that because I was mad.

I started the ignition, slammed my steering wheel with a growl and sped off.

OOO

It was raining really hard as I got home and thunder was booming as I was getting the keys out of my pocket. I opened the door and closed it as gently as I could. As soon as I tip-toed to my room and locked the door, I let out a deep, really deep breath and closed my eyes while resting my head on the door.

I let go of the door handle and walked over to my bed. I took off my shirt and threw it on the floor and grabbed the remote that was on my nightstand. Thunder was still booming outside and rain splattered all over my window.

'Hmm… TV won't turn on.'

I pressed the button again. The light on the remote blinked but no TV still.

"What the hell…"

I made my way towards the TV and pushed the button to turn it on. But as I did, I felt a shock from my finger moving up to the rest of my body. A crack like a huge lightning sounded all together. I flung from the TV set to the end of my room as my TV exploded. The screen was cracked and there was smoke coming out from the back and speaking of back, there was pain all over mine. I tried to stand up slowly, finding balance with my hand on my cabinet and the other holding my head. Apparently, my head had cushioned my brain when I hit the corner that was in between my cabinet and the door. I shook myself trying to visualize the darkness that is now my room. A little bit of lightning helped while making silhouettes of the objects in my room but there was one silhouette I don't remember having which was in between my bed and my busted TV set.

I slowly moved to my left and found the switch of my lamp and flicked it on.

I blinked once… twice…

"I think I might have a concussion." I said to myself while staring unblinkingly at the form in front of me.

"Hey!" The person said bewildered as I was.

Nathan Young, with all his 6ft., bouffant haired stature was in my bedroom. _The_ Nathan Young. No. Not Robert Sheehan but the one and only Nathan Young and he was now looking at something else other than my face.

"Well, hey…" He said giving me that goofy smirk of his while putting his hands on his hips.

I quickly grabbed my shirt from the floor and put it on.

And as quickly as that, he remembered he isn't where he should be.

"Hey!" He said again angrily this time while pointing a finger at me, his other hand still resting on his hip (the one with the star tattoo).

"Who are you and why'd you bring me here!" He shouted and I quickly ran over to him and covered his mouth, muffling the sound still omitting from it.

"Shhhhh!Damn it!"

Knowing how paper thin walls could be, I tried to keep him silent the best way I could… I kissed him.

It was an amazing kiss. Like the ones you see on old movies that just capture your heart and makes time stop. This was different from seeing him kiss Kelly or that Ruth woman who turned young in the first season. This was… well, basically, not what I imagined.

I felt him loosen up a bit as his hands found its way to my waist. His finger tips sent goose bumps all over my body when it made its way to caress my skin just above the hem of my low rise jeans. I found myself falling into him as my arms snaked above his shoulders and pulled him closer.

It felt like forever but actually it only lasted for a minute. Because that's how long it takes my parents to arrive at my door. My door knob moved followed by a knock.

"Honey! Honey! What's happening? We heard a loud sound in your room."

I was expecting that.

The other thing I was expecting was my parents knew how to open my door because my lock is busted.

'Oh bloody hell.' I thought while I ended the kiss as my door swung open and my mom and dad seeing me holding this guy with his hands still around my waist. I was expecting the inevitable.

"Hey, what happened to your TV?" My dad blurted out.

The Rapture – Echoes (Misfits soundtrack)

(A/N: So, what did you think? Please review… it just takes seconds of your time. Chapter two will be up tomorrow. Or if I feel like it, earlier than that. Thank you for your time… Later days!)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Hello Hello again! I know all of you whom have read my story deserves a big BIG apology from moi… I am sorry to have kept you waiting and I am sorry that I haven't updated for… *counting on fingers* amm…. I don't know anymore. I was drunk when I made that first chapter… No reason is valid and again, my apologies… So not to delay the excitement anymore, *dan da da dannnn* I present to you, Chapter 2)

Chapter 2: Is the parallel universe playing a joke?

If dad was nonchalant about this, mom's face said differently. I swear I could see fire in her eyes.

"Amelia, what I meant by finding yourself a boyfriend is not bringing some random stranger into this house and locking yourself in your room. I hope you didn't take it seriously when I said that you were gay. Although, I did have my doubts…. But this is unacceptable! Although it would be safer if you were gay… But that's not the point! George! Say something!"

I gave my mother a _what the hell are you talking about!? _look by that time…

I didn't have to see Nathan to know he's entertained by all of this. I could hear his snickering a mile away. By this time I'd rather have a shovel and dig my way through to China than be here right now.

My dad didn't say anything as he sipped his tea.

The dining room could compliment the grave's silence with its soft sound of light wind whistling in the background. This is as awkward as it could get.

"Well, I guess I'll have to leave you to it then. I best be going…." Nathan suddenly blurted out which made all three of us look at him.

He looked so clueless.

Firstly, he doesn't know where he is and secondly, he doesn't know where the exit is. I figured if I'll let him out he'd most likely go to a pub without any money and wander off going back here… or get lost.

"Why don't you stay for the night. It's late anyway and you can go when the morning comes."

I let out a slow unnoticeable sigh.

He smiled in gratitude then his facial expression changed again.

"Erm, do you mind if I have a bit of a snack? I'm awfully hungry. " He said while rubbing his tummy.

I just rolled my eyes at him.

_Typical Nathan…_

The sunrise peaking through the blinds caught me with my legs bent and drawn to my chest with my back to the wall. I rested my head over my crossed arms that were resting on top of my knees. I was staring at the crack on the TV set then sighed with a single thought repeating in my head.

_This can't be normal._

Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

"Hon, you awake?"

"Yes dad." I said clearing my thoughts

"Best be ready. Breakfast is on the table." He said with a smile then closed the door.

I was still wearing my pjs; a white sleeveless top and those short blue cotton shorts. I stretched my arms up and put on some jogging pants and went out of my room.

Mom was making eggs while dad was sitting down having coffee and reading the paper.

"You should wake up your friend, dear. Tell him breakfast is ready." Mom said just in time as toast popped out.

I just nodded and went up to the guest room taking the steps two at a time.

Knocking on his door, I called out to him.

Nothing…

I knocked again and turned the knob.

I couldn't stop myself from staring. He was lying on the bed shirtless. No surprise there. But what I noticed was his face. It was so serene… His curls cascaded down a bit covering his big eyebrows. The light from the window perfectly illuminating his face. He was indeed beautiful. It was that face to whom you want to wake up to every waking day.

Suddenly he stirred and woke me back to reality. I knocked on the door again.

"Nathan… Nathan! It's time for breakfast."

He looked up at me with those groggy big green eyes and did his half smile. I swear if I wasn't holding the door knob I would have become one with the floor. _I better get used to this._

I looked away when he sat up from his bed while he stretched his arms up. I saw his shirt just inches away from me so I decided to pick it up from the floor and hand it to him _which_ was a big mistake because when he stood and he was rubbing his tummy I distinctively saw abs which I haven't seen in Season one or two every time he was shirtless. It was like Robert Sheehan's body in Demons Never Die.

I don't know if it's the sun or him with his pants hanging dangerously low but I'm feeling those endorphins creeping up over me.

"I'm too sexy for you, aren't I?"

I suddenly caught him grinning with that mischievous glint in his eyes. I pouted and threw his shirt at his face.

"Hurry up. Breakfast is on the table." I said as I turned my back and walked out but before leaving the room I heard him chuckle as I went past the door

I was already sitting down with a cup of coffee as Nathan, fully dressed, entered the kitchen and sat adjacent from me.

"Had a good sleep, son?" My dad asked as Nathan grabbed a piece of toast from the plate.

"Yes. Thank you." He said while taking a bite from his toast. "This is a beautiful home you have Mrs…."

"Jacques." My mom said finishing his sentence while putting bacon on the table and sitting down in front of him.

"… and thank you.. Er, sorry dear we weren't properly introduced seeing as it was an abrupt meeting last night."

"Nathan. Nathan Young." He said while taking another bite from his toast and reached for the bacon.

"Well, it is a pleasure, Nathan. It's so often Amelia here brings friends to our house. I'm Louise and this is George."

"I wonder why…" I said silently hiding my lips as I sipped my coffee.

"My mum's name is Louise too."

"So where do you live? Aren't your parents looking for you?" Dad asked eyeing Nathan, his cup suspended in the air.

I caught Nathan's eye.

"Um, his parents are in France for the weekend." I blurted out

"Yes! Yes. On vacation. My parents want to re-live their youth or something like that." He said while putting his bacon on top of the toast and taking a bite of it. "Might have a baby sister by the time they get back… Or brother." He said shrugging and took a sip of his coffee.

By the look both my parents were giving him, they were surely caught by surprise.

""Uh, yeah… anyway, dad can he stay here until they get back? He's supposed to stay with his cousin but his cousin suddenly left for America because of a family emergency. He doesn't have anyone here to live with in London. They're originally from Ireland."

I stole a glance at Nathan who was mouthing a _nice_ while wiggling his eyebrows at me.

Amazingly Dad didn't get to see Nathan's look because he changed his facial expression by the time Dad was looking at him.

"Uh, yeah. Sure, sure." Dad said averting his eyes from Nathan and smiled at me.

"As long as there's no funny business you two." Mom said warningly to the both of us.

Nathan was again wiggling his eyebrows at me with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him and kicked him under the table.

"Is that really how it is with your family?" Nathan couldn't stop himself from asking as we were walking down the street.

"Yes. Unfortunately..."

"Ok. So back to reality. How is it that I'm here exactly? 'Cause as I recall, I was having a good date with a box of pizza and a case of beer."

"I… I don't know." I said looking at the pavement.

"All I know is that when I got home, rain was pouring down and I tried to turn on the TV and you're there. In my room."

"Well, that's a bit of a shocker. Is that your power?"

"No. Powers don't exist in the real world. And neither should you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

I stopped abruptly and looked him in the eye.

"Well, Nathan, if you must know in the real world you are a fictional character played by Robert Sheehan. You are a character in the TV series called Misfits created by Howard Overman. Robert Sheehan is real. You're not." I said then continued to walk on.

" Wait, wait." He said catching up with me while trying to digest everything I said to him.

"So, this guy Robert Shaun…"

"Sheehan."

"Whatever. Is he as handsome as I am?"

I stopped again and looked at him with a _are-you-seriously-asking-that-question_ look. Then rolled my eyes and walked again.

"What?"

Christie just stared at him like Jesus suddenly knocked on her door and sat on her sofa.

"Are you for fucking real?!" She asked not taking her eyes off of him, even for a second like he would disappear if she did.

I just nodded sipping my water and placed it infront of me.

She tried blinking. Three times and he is still there. On her couch while watching himself trying to smash the bottle with his mind on the TV screen. Yep… this is as absurd as it gets.

"I can't believe that! He so doesn't act like me at all… He's a complete twat!" He said gesturing to himself as _the_ Nathan on TV was holding his balls and telling Curtis about a soft vibrator.

"He IS real!?"

"Yep." I said while smacking my lips when saying the P while bobbing my head up and down.

Christie suddenly stood up while I stared at her, eyebrows furrowed as she cautiously walked towards him. When she was mere inches from him she lifted her finger which made Nathan look at her with an eyebrow cocked. Then she stared poking him.

"Hey! HEY!" Nathan said slanting his body away from the dumbfounded Christie and looked towards me for some help.

"Ok. Ok Christie." I said walking over to my friend then grabbed her and moved her away from Nathan.

"I think we've established that he is real."

She, still wide-eyed, fell into the chair adjacent from the couch.

"I think the drugs are catching up with me. Am I hallucinating?" She asked and looked up at me all teary-eyed like she was about to die or something.

"No. You're not hallucinating." I said while grabbing for her water and handed it to her. She drank everything down.

"Ok. Let's look at this from another angle."

"What angle could that be, Amelia?" Nathan asked joining in the conversation.

"I'm supposed to be made up by Over-what's his name."

"Overman."

"Whatever. How do you suppose I get home?"

"I don't know, Nathan… This is definitely beyond my understanding of how the parallel universe works." I said while gathering my legs and holding it with my arms across crossed over them while sitting next to him on the sofa.

"Well, we could ask that guy," He said snapping his fingers trying to remember something.

"What's his face, that famous science guy in the wheel chair!" He said while pointing at me.

"Stephen Hawking?" I answered accentuating a tone like he as lost his mind.

"How in the world could Stephen Hawking be able to help us?"

"Let alone explain how he came to be here." Chrisite chided.

"Oh, hey Mr. Hawking. I must say I love your work. Erm, we're in a bit of a fix. My friend here broke her TV with a single touch and out came a fictional character whom she's been obsessively fantasized. "

I stared at Christie and she gave me a _what_ look.

"Well, I'm here aren't I? Doesn't that account for the fact that anything is possible?"

Nathan has a point. It's impossible for him to be here sitting on the couch talking to us and yet he is. I couldn't think of anything to say as I stared into nothing.

_Is the parallel universe playing a joke?_

**Preview for chapter 3: I played with my cup while waiting for Nathan contemplating every possible thought on what he would look like. Wondering if he'd get rid of that big, curly mess on top of his head. Maybe he'd opt for being bald?... Nah...  
**


End file.
